Aurevoir Yunyun
by Ananas-kun
Summary: Luciole après les déclarations de Yuan partit sans mot, Son maitre désespéré tombe dans une lonque dépression jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte que son p'tit clou tiens à lui.


Fan fiction Samurai deeper kyo

**Keikoku et Yun-yun**

**Yuan aurait bien aimé l'accompagner dans son voyage, mais comme à son habitude, son p'tit clou n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Alors pour passer ces longs mois d'hiver, Yuan tournait en rond dans sa chambre en pensant à lui. **

**Qui aurait pu s'imaginer dans toute la cité du clan Mibu, que l'un des quatre sages se serait transformé après une déception amoureuse en idiot du village. Car en effet, Yuan vis-à-vis de la population Mibu, ressemblait plus à une loque qu'à un puissant samurai, puisque depuis le départ de Luciole, il ne faisait que tourner en rond chez lui en prononçant pour seule phrase « Pourquoi je ne lui suffis plus ? ».**

**Il y a deux mois de ça, Keikoku avait quitté le domicile de sa famille, après une discussion plutôt animée entre le maitre et son disciple. En effet Yuan avait osé déclarer à son p'tit clou qu'à présent il ne le voyait plus si petit que ça et qu'il aimerait bien, dans la possibilité que son élève favori accepte, devenir son amant. Keikoku en entendant cela, avait dit qu'il s'en allait de cette maison car il ne voyait plus aucun intérêt d'y rester.**

**C'est ainsi que Yuan c'était retrouvait à hurler qu'il était désolé, qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire et qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé, puis, dans un dernier élan d'espoir, il lui avait suppliait de l'emmener. Malheureusement, Luciole partit sans même lui jetait un regard et pour tout au revoir son clou lui déclara « je ne reviendrais pas et je pars chercher des adversaires qui sauront le rester ».**

**Autant vous dire que chez Yuan, l'ambiance était plutôt morose pour un jour de nouvel an. **

**Alors que ses frères et sœurs faisaient tout pour le distraire en grimaçant et en disant toutes les plus grandes sottises de la création, Julian s'inquiétait. Son père le comprenait et pour une fois il ne joua pas des idioties sur sa guitare. **

**« Je ne te comprend pas, cria soudain Antony, pourquoi tu te sent aussi mal ! Ok il t'a jeté, et alors ? Tu es Yuan, un des quatre sages et pas une gamine en pleine puberté ! Tu vas quand même pas pourrir notre réveillon !**

**-s'il te plait Antony, calme toi, répliqua une des sœurs de Yuan, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. T'as déjà eu une déception amoureuse ? Non excuse moi, t'es incapable de comprendre ce qu'est un sentiment ! Viens ici que je te frappe ! »**

**Alors qu'une bataille générale commençait, que chacun choisissait son camp pour avoir le plaisir d'y participer, Yuan attendait toujours un miracle : le retour de son p'tit clou.**

**La soirée se déroulait comme l'avait prédit Antony : elle était pourrie. Yuan se sentait coupable et c'est ainsi qu'à vingt trois heures trente il partit.**

**La nuit était fraiche et la neige depuis le début du mois, avait recouvert la cité Mibu. Yuan trainait dans les rues car rentrer chez lui ne lui aurait servi à rien, il n'arrivait plus à dormir depuis le départ de son clou, et cette nuit fraiche lui faisait du bien.**

**Il marchait de long en large dans le parc et parfois s'asseyait sur une balançoire tout en regardant le ciel étoilé. Soudain, son ouïe fine capta le bruit de pas étouffés par la neige. Intrigué, il sortit de sa balançoire et dit en direction du son : **

**« Qui est-ce ? »**

**Pas de réponse. Pourtant, des bruits de pas se faisaient de plus en plus entendre dans ce silence nocturne.**

**Yuan redemanda si quelqu'un se trouvait ici. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose lui sauter dessus, et, déstabilisé, Yuan s'étala lamentablement parterre. En attendant, le coupable était toujours allongé sur lui.**

**Et puis, Yuan reconnu son odeur : C'était SON p'tit clou !**

**« Lu-luciole ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi ? » Tout en disant cela, Yuan le serra le plus fort possible contre lui pour ne pas qu'il puisse à nouveau s'échapper. Il ne pu s'empêcher de verser des larmes de soulagement tellement sa joie était intense.**

**Luciole réussi, on ne sait par quel miracle, à sortir son visage du torse agréablement taillé mais étouffant de Yuan, et finalement, il lui déclara d'une voix impassible et donc habituelle :**

**« Yun-yun, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais plus de toi, je suis juste partit me balader. »**

**Yuan, en entendant cette phrase, se dit que finalement il aurait peut être préféré l'excuse du choc dû à sa déclaration… Car en effet, lorsqu'il lui avait avouait ses sentiments, son p'tit clou s'ennuyait et été donc partit se balader ; assez vexante comme excuse. **

**Enfin ! Yuan était trop heureux de revoir son Luciole pour avoir le courage de lui faire une remarque.**

**« Dis Yun-yun, murmura Luciole, ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois, au sujet du clou qui avait grandit, est-ce que tu parlais de moi ? »**

**La nuit était calme et les rues désertes, ainsi Yuan se sentit bien seul quand il comprit que son p'tit CLOU n'avait encore rien compris. Puis il se mit à rire, après tout, c'était bien du genre de Luciole de faire cette remarque et Keikoku rougit adorablement en comprenant que son maitre se moquait de lui ; alors dans une pulsion, Yuan embrassa son élève d'un baiser chaste, mais ce dernier ne se contenta pas de ce premier contact et faufila donc sa langue dans la bouche de son maitre, c'est alors que le baiser se transforma en véritable confession de la passion qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre depuis tout ce temps. **

**Yuan allongea Luciole dans la neige qui frémit à la sensation du froid et de l'humidité ; Le maitre embrassa alors son p'tit clou fougueusement, et, alors que ce dernier frissonnait de froid et de plaisir, il lui mordilla l'oreille en caressant tendrement son torse ; puis, dans un murmure très sensuel, il lui dit :**

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon p'tit clou, Je ne te laisserai pas le temps d'avoir froid ! »**

**Pour toute réponse, Keikoku gémit et commença à lécher le torse de son maitre. **

**Yuan vivaient un moment qu'il avait rêvé tant de fois, que ses gestes étaient sûr et juste. Il serra protecteur sa princesse ardente alors que Luciole se noyait dans le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. L'instant était magique, presque irréel, pour les deux récents amants et rien ne pouvait troublait leur moment de bonheur, pas même le froid de cette nuit neigeuse.**

**Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent et c'est dans la communion de leurs deux âmes essoufflaient de plaisir, qu'ils jouirent.**

**Yuan retomba sur Luciole, épuisait mais satisfait. Il regarda son p'tit clou qui avait une main dans sa crinière, et, chose qui étonna le maitre, avait le feu aux joues. Yuan avait tant désiré ce moment mais aussi l'avait temps redouté, qu'en voyant ce pourpre il se sentit comme libéré ; Son p'tit clou l'aimait et même en rougissait !**

**Le disciple se releva en poussant tendrement son maitre, puis dans un geste un peu théâtrale avouons-le, il lui tendit sa main. Yuan fou de bonheur, lui prit.**

**Son élève le regarda intensément et Yuan pu sentir l'ardent désir qui battait dans son cœur. C'est alors que, dans un baiser chaste, Luciole l'entraina dans son nouveau future : celui d'un monde à deux où seul l'amour est roi.**


End file.
